Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a process for preparing treated inorganic core particles, and in particular to the preparation of treated titanium dioxide particles, having improved dispersability; a process for their preparation; and their use in coating compositions.
Description of the Related Art
Coating compositions of interest in the present disclosure are water-dispersible coating compositions such as latex coating compositions, e.g. acrylic, styrene acrylic, vinyl acetate, ethylene vinyl acetate, polyurethane, alkyd dispersion etc; and solvent based such as alkyd coating compositions; urethane coating compositions; and unsaturated polyester coating compositions, acrylic, styrene-acrylic compositions typically a paint, clear coating, or stain. These coatings may be applied to a substrate by spraying, applying with a brush or roller or electrostatically, such as pigment coatings, etc. These coating compositions are described in Outlines of Paint Technology (Halstead Press, New York, N.Y., Third edition, 1990) and Surface Coatings Vol. I, Raw Materials and Their Usage (Chapman and Hall, New York, N.Y., Second Edition, 1984).
Inorganic particles may be added to the coating compositions. In particular, titanium dioxide particles have been added to coating compositions for imparting whiteness and/or opacity to the finished article. However, the flat grade pigments used in some coating compositions have poor dispersability and are difficult to handle.
A need exists for treated inorganic core particles, such as treated titanium dioxide particles, that have improved dispersability and that are easier to handle in use.